


The Perfect Lifeday Gift

by SmallRedRobin13



Series: Both Sides Of The Credit Chit [4]
Category: Star Wars Legends: Knights of the Old Republic
Genre: Christmas Presents, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-13
Updated: 2016-12-13
Packaged: 2018-09-08 09:15:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8838943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmallRedRobin13/pseuds/SmallRedRobin13
Summary: Mission finds Carth the perfect gift.





	

Lifeday was greeted with great anticipation by the crew of the Ebon Hawk. A tree was purchased, as were the appropriate decorations and everyone was allocated some funds to purchase gifts for their fellow crew members, and Mission knew just what to get Carth and Vera. It was cheap, small and practical, leaving Mission with more money for those who were much, much harder to buy for, like Bastila. The only catch was actually finding it. Fortunately, after a good long search, Mission was able to find it with Big Z’s help. When he actually heard what Mission was planning, she got a short lecture but aside from that he made no attempt to stop her. Giggling excitedly, she went in search of gifts for everyone else.

 

Lifeday that year was celebrated with new weapons for almost everyone and the singing of Lifeday carols. It was only when the party was over that Vera noticed that something was missing.

“Mission, where is your present for Carth?” She asked, only to be corrected by the man himself.

“It’s ‘the most handsomest pilot in the know and unknown galaxy’.” He asserted.

Mission smirked, taking their hands.

“Follow me, I’ll take you to it.” She told them, leading the pair through the Ebon Hawk until they were positioned underneath her gift.

“Is this your way of saying you didn’t get me anything Mission?” Carth joked, folding his arms as Mission's smirk increased in size.

“Yes I did, it’s right there, look.” She said, pointing at the mistletoe above Carth and Vera. Chuckling, Carth turned to face Vera.

“Well, it seems we don’t have that much of a choice.” He teased, while Vera sighed.

“If I’m lucky, I’ll escape with only a five hour lecture from Bastila.” She responded as Carth slowly leaned in to kiss her.


End file.
